Szkolne wspomnienia
by Paxi98
Summary: Vidia i jej znajomi wspominają szkolne czasy.


**Mała uwaga: dzieje się to po drugiej części Tinkerbell! **

**Tylko na podstawie filmów. **

Było ciepłe sierpniowe popołudnie Vidia przyleciała do Pixi Dust Tree żeby spotkać się z królową Clarion. wczoraj wieczorem dostała listowne powiadomienie, że od pierwszego wrześnie musi udać się do szkoły. Raz na sto lat przez rok elfy chdziły do szkoły, musiały zaliczyć takie trzy lata. Vidia miała przed sobą jeszcze tylko raz ale to według niej i tak za dużo, miała zamiar pogadać z królową czy nie mogłaby jej odpuścić tego jednego roku.

Vidia wleciała do Sali Tronowej i zobaczyła Viole. Zawołała ją:

- Viola wiesz gdzie jest królowa ? –

- Tak w bibliotece, choć zaprowadzę cię –

- Dzięki –

Dziewczyny przyleciały do biblioteki, na środku stała Clarion obok Fairy Mary i ministrowie, za Mary stała Tinkerbell, Booble, Calnk, Fawn, Terenc, Rosetta, Iredessa, Silvremist , Vidi aż szczęka opadła.

_-Boże oni mnie prześladują –_ Myślała

Dziewczyny podleciały bliżej królowej. Tinkerbell pomachała im Viola się uśmiechnęła ale Vidia tylko wymamrotała niechętnie cześć.

- Witajcie. O Vidia, co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Zapytała królowa.

-To – Vidia podała królowej list. Clarion zerknęła na niego i się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie cieszysz się że idziesz do szkoły – Zapytała ze zdziwieniem .

- Nie – Vidia prawie krzyknęła .

- No cóż trudno rok przebolejesz a wy… - zaczęła ale nie dokończyła bo vidia weszła jej w słowo.

- Nie może mi pani tego odpuścić ? Proszę – Vidia klęczała przed Clarion .

- Nie kochanie, nie mogę- królowa podniosła ją z kolan – Skarbie to tylko rok. –

- Nie to aż rok – Vidia była załamana. – A jak będę z nimi w klasie to się chyba powieszę.-

- A do jakiej klasy cię zapisano ? – zapytała Tink

- Tak jak zawsze do A –

- Nas też – Tink się uśmiechnęła lecz Vidia nie była taka zadowolona.

- Niech mnie pani ukrzyżuje będzie mniej bolała – Vidia spuściła głowę.

- Nikt nikogo nie będzie krzyżował. – Królowa położył rękę na jej ramieniu – Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze–

- Hej Vidia jak się masz? Dzień dobry. – To był Weid, dobry znajomy Vidi, za nim stała Dalia, która mimo wszystko bardzo lubiła Vidię. Vidia przytuliła ich na powitanie.

- Jak się mam? Jak się mam? FATALNIE –Przeliterowała ostatnie słowo.- Jesteście moją ostatnią nadzieją, do jakiej klasy was zapisali? – Zapytała z nadzieją w oczach.

- Do A i jaszcze Semi, Kaspin, Fiera i Abby no i oczywiście mój kochany Zein.- Dalia się uśmiechnęła.

- Ta ale ciekawe jakich małolatów do nas dadzą. Jak myślisz Kiciu ?- Zwrócił się do Vidi.

- Ja wiem już kogo, - wskazała na Tinkerbell – Tych tutaj –

Weid zrobił wielkie oczy – No chyba nie tych frajerów- Dalia zachichotała.

- My nie jesteśmy żadnymi frajerami – Tinkerbell podeszła do Weida, była już lekko zaczerwieniona.

- A piłaś kiedyś piwo, byłaś na takiej imprezie że potem przez dwa dni miałaś kaca,

uprawiałaś kiedyś sex a potem nawet nie pamiętałaś z kim? – Vidia zapytała stanowczo ale spokojnie.

- Oj pamiętam to. – Dalia się zamyśła.

-Nie, nie i nie ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. – Tink zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

- Oj ma i to bardzo dużo, - Powiedziała Vidia z podniesioną głową -no ale cóż odlotowym trzeba się urodzić.-

Weid objął Vidię i cmoknął ją w policzek.- Kiciu ten sex to była propozycja? Bo jak tak to ja z chęcią – z ciszył głos ale i tak go było słychać – Może chodźmy na chwilę do mnie co?- Vidia jakby chwilę się zastanowiła.

- Potem – Weid był nie pocieszony – obiecuję że się dzisiaj mnie doczekasz ok? – Cmoknął ją w kark.

-ok-

- Ale wracając do tematu szkoły, to ja się cieszę – Vidia opatrzyła na Dalię ze zdziwieniem – No ale popatrz na to z innej strony. Przecież to właśnie w szkole są najlepsze jaja no nie?

- No w sumie to masz racje, a pamiętasz Fary Mary jak na lekcje techniki przyszli piraci?-

Dalia i Weid wybuchli śmiechem. ale Mary nie było tak do śmiechu.

- Opowiedzcie o tym, proszę. – Tink prosiła.

- Ok, - zaczęła Vidia.

_- Na zajęciach technicznych prowadzonych przez Fary Mary, zawsze był ubaw. Zajęcia były na pierwszej lekcji i często było na nich tylko kilka osób. W tedy była prawie cała klasa, a nie było mnie Weida, Dali i Zeyna. Wszystko odbywało się tak jak zawsze, wtedy to chyba żeśmy wyszywali. Nagle drzwi się otwarły (z wielkim hukiem, bo Weid w nie kopnął ), i weszli do sali piraci czyli ja, Dalia, Weid i Zeyn w przebraniach. Byliśmy tak dobrze ubrani że Mary się nabrała, reszta klasy wiedziała więc mile dobrą zabawę jak Mary zaczęła piszczeć i krzyczeć ze strachu. Mieliśmy nawet prawdziwe szpady. Wskoczyłam na stolik i zaczęłam jej grozić, mówiąc pirackim slangiem. Ale w końcu Mary się zorientowała i oczywiście wszyscy trafiliśmy na dywanik u pani dyrektor czyi u królowej. Dostaliśmy po uszach i musieliśmy przez miesiąc sprzątać klasy._

i to cała historia.- Vidia westchnęła.

- Tak, a pamiętasz jak przyszłaś ''pijana'' na W-F ?-zapytała Dalia.

- To było super.- powiedział Weid

- Opowiedz – prosiła Tink

-Ok

_- To był piękny wiosenny dzień, tu w Pixi Hollow … _- Konkretnie Vid – wtrąciła Dalia … _ok. Było Wychowanie fizyczne założyłam się z Weid że wejdę pięć minut po dzwonku i będę udawać że jestem pijana, jakbym przegrała to miałam mu zrobić loda, a jak wygram to om mi. Zadzwoniło wszyscy weszli, a ja schowałam się w łazience i czekałam. Po umówionych pięciu minutach podeszłam do drzwi sali gimnastycznej i mocno zapukałam. Weszłam chwiejnym krokiem i mnie zatkało: oni tak jak zawsze biegali na rozgrzanie ale zamiast pani z w-f'u stała tam królowa Clarion, mieliśmy mieć z króową zastępstwo a ja o tym zapomniałam. Nie mogłam przestać bo bym przegrała, więc kontynuowałam. I dokładnie pamiętam co wtedy powiedziałam :_

_- Witam państwa bardzo serdecznie, ale czy mnie słychać co? Słychać mnie?- wzleciałam do góry i uderzyłam głową w sufit, tak dla efektu i efekt był ba się wszyscy śmiali, nawet królowa. – A teraz przed państwem Vidia wspaniała – stanęłam na ziemi przed klasą i zrobiłam krzywe salto do tyłu i szpagat. –Vidia zabijesz się i tak w ogóle to dlaczego przychodzisz pijana do szkoły?- pytała królowa. – Iż, gdyż, ponieważ, no bo tak lubi. Bardzo denerwuje mnie hemoglobina i tlen, a wiedziałaś że to razem daje ołów, no bo ja nie. I podobno jutro jest Wielkanoc a ja nie kupiłam choinki, i nie przyjdzie Mikołaj i co teraz?. A mi przyniesie prezenty a tobie nie, tylko zgnite marchewki i tyle. A ja mam sześć jastrzębi w domu i trzy pumy i dwanaście dzikich bażantów i sześćdziesiąt dwa zdechłe komary. Choć nauczę cię mówić po Szwedzku chcesz? Tylko jedno piwo za godzinę – Królowa chwycił mnie za ucho i zaczęła wyciągać z sali – Nie, ja chcę zostać te piłki do koszykówki są taki seksowne że aż mi stanął, ten mały palec u lewej nogi. „ Chałupy Welcom to, Afryk a dzika, już dawno odkryta. „ – Śpiewałam, a królowa kazała im podzielić się na dwa zespoły i grać w siatkówkę. Wyszłyśmy na korytarz i przestałam. Szłam nie chwiejąc się i nie śpiewając. Królowa spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie – Przepraszam Jaśnie Pani ale założyłam się z kolegom że to zrobię i nie mogłam przegrać. Wybaczysz mi ?-zapytałam. – Tak ale i tak masz przez tydzień pomagać w stołówce dobrze? – zapytała. –Dobra, a to mogę wrócić na w-f ? -powiedziałam –Nie, ty teraz posiedzisz sobie u mnie w gabinecie i przemyślisz swoje zachowanie. –_

_To była wtedy dryga lekcja więc jeszcze sześć było przed nami. Na późniejszej czyli na matematyce tańczyłam „Gangam Style"__ na ławce i taż trafiłam na dywanik do królowej, zarobiłam kolejny tydzień pomagania. Na czwartej pobiłam się do jaj z Dalią i obie zostałyśmy oddelegowane na dywanik i dostałyśmy dwa tygodnie sprzątania biblioteki szkolnej. Na lekcji piątej pozwijałam kartki w kulki i obrzuciłam nimi nauczycielkę i znów na dywanik, miałam wtedy przez trzy tygodnie zamiatać klasy szkolne. Szuósta lekcja przebiegła bez zakłóceń ale za to na siódmej namówiłam całą klasę że jak krzyknę „BOMBA" to wszyscy z chowają się pod ławki i tak zrobiliśmy. W środku lekcji na całe gardła ryknęłam BOMBA i cała sala znalazła się pod ławkami. Byliśmy w tedy bardzo zgraną klasą, a ja oczywiście znów zostałam zaprowadzona do królowej, tyle że jak weszłam i Clarion mnie zobaczyła to tylko wykrzyknęła – WYJDŹ ! – i wskazała drzwi ._

Można by tak jeszcze długo opowiadać – Vidia westchnęła.

- Tak, ty jesteś strasznym łobuzem – Clarion chwyciła Vidię za ucho i lekko poszarpała za nie – a jak w tym roku będziesz taka niegrzeczna to cię ze szkoły wywalę! – Powiedziała z uśmiechem królowa.

- Mogę pani obiecać że będę się o to starać – Na jej twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.


End file.
